18. Aventüre
Das 18. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1107 bis 1134. Zusammenfassung Siegmund kehrt wieder in sein Land zurück und bietet Kriemhild an, mitzukommen. Ute, Giselher und Gernot überreden sie jedoch zum Bleiben, da sie in Niederland nur den Schutz einer einzigen Person, des schon alten Siegmund, habe. Die Blutsverwandten könnten ihr besseren Schutz geben als die Verwandten des ermordeten Gatten. Dichtung Achtzehntes Abenteuer - Wie Siegmund heimkehrte und Kriemhild daheim blieb 1107 Der Schwäher Kriemhildens gieng hin, wo er sie fand. Er sprach zu der Königin: "Laßt uns in unser Land: Wir sind unliebe Gäste, wähn ich, hier am Rhein. Kriemhild, liebe Fraue, nun folgt uns zu dem Lande mein. 1108 "Daß man in diesen Landen uns so verwaiset hat Eures edeln Mannes durch böslichen Verrath, Ihr sollt es nicht entgelten: hold will ich euch sein Aus Liebe meines Sohnes und des edeln Kindes sein. 1109 "Ihr sollt auch, Frau, gebieten mit all der Gewalt, Die Siegfried euch verstattete, der Degen wohlgestalt. Das Land und auch die Krone soll euch zu Diensten stehn. Euch sollen gern gehorchen Die in Siegfriedens Lehn." 1110 Da sagte man den Knechten: "Wir reiten heim vor Nacht." Da sah man nach den Rossen eine schnelle Jagd: Bei den verhaßten Feinden zu leben war ein Leid. Den Frauen und den Maiden suchte man ihr Reisekleid. 1111 Als König Siegmund gerne weggeritten wär, Da bat ihre Mutter Kriemhilden sehr, Sie sollte bei den Freunden im Lande doch bestehn. Da sprach die Freudenarme: "Das könnte schwerlich geschehn. 1112 "Wie vermocht ichs, mit den Augen den immer anzusehn, Von dem mir armen Weibe so leid ist geschehn?" Da sprach der junge Geiselher: "Liebe Schwester mein, Du sollst bei deiner Treue hier mit deiner Mutter sein. 1113 "Die dir das Herz beschwerten und trübten dir den Muth, Du bedarfst nicht ihrer Dienste, du zehrst von meinem Gut." Sie sprach zu dem Recken: "Wie könnte das geschehn? Vor Leide müst ich sterben, wenn ich Hagen sollte sehn." 1114 "Dessen überheb ich dich, viel liebe Schwester mein. Du sollst bei deinem Bruder Geiselher hier sein; Ich will dir wohl vergüten deines Mannes Tod." Da sprach die Freudenlose: "Das wäre Kriemhilden Noth." 1115 Als es ihr der Junge so gütlich erbot, Da begannen auch zu flehen Ute und Gernot Und ihre treuen Freunde, sie möchte da bestehn: Sie hätte wenig Sippen unter Siegfriedens Lehn. 1116 "Sie sind euch alle fremde," sprach da Gernot. "Wie stark auch einer gelte, so rafft ihn doch der Tod. Bedenkt das, liebe Schwester, und tröstet euern Muth: Bleibt hier bei euern Freunden, es geräth euch wahrlich gut." 1117 Da gelobte sie dem Bruder, im Lande zu bestehn. Man zog herbei die Rosse Denen in Siegmunds Lehn, Als sie reiten wollten gen Nibelungenland; Da war auch aufgeladen der Recken Zeug und Gewand. 1118 Da gieng König Siegmund vor Kriemhilden stehn Und sprach zu der Frauen: "Die in Siegfrieds Lehn Warten bei den Rossen: reiten wir denn hin, Da ich gar so ungern hier bei den Burgunden bin." 1119 Frau Kriemhild sprach: "Mir rathen hier die Freunde mein, Die besten, die ich habe, bei ihnen soll' ich sein. Ich habe keinen Blutsfreund in Nibelungenland." Leid war es Siegmunden, da er dieß an Kriemhild fand. 1120 Da sprach König Siegmund: "Das laßt euch Niemand sagen: Vor allen meinen Freunden sollt ihr die Krone tragen Nach rechter Königswürde, wie ihr vordem gethan: Ihr sollt es nicht entgelten, daß ihr verloren habt den Mann. 1121 "Fahrt auch mit uns zur Heimat um euer Kindelein: Das sollt ihr eine Waise, Frau, nicht laßen sein. Ist euer Sohn erwachen, er tröstet euch den Muth. Derweil soll euch dienen mancher Degen kühn und gut." 1122 Sie sprach: "Mein Herr Siegmund, ich kann nicht mit euch gehn. Ich muß hier verbleiben, was halt mir mag geschehn, Bei meinen Anverwandten, die mir helfen klagen." Da wollten diese Mären den guten Recken nicht behagen. 1123 Sie sprachen einhellig: "So möchten wir gestehn, Es sei in dieser Stunde uns erst ein Leid geschehn. Wollt ihr hier im Lande bei unsern Feinden sein, So könnte Helden niemals eine Hoffahrt übler gedeihn." 1124 "Ihr sollt ohne Sorge Gott befohlen fahren: Ich schaff euch gut Geleite und heiß euch wohl bewahren Bis zu euerm Lande; mein liebes Kindelein Das soll euch guten Recken auf Gnade befohlen sein." 1125 Als sie das recht vernahmen, sie wolle nicht hindann, Da huben Siegfrieds Mannen all zu weinen an. Mit welchem Herzensjammer nahm da Siegmund Urlaub von Kriemhilden! Da ward ihm Unfreude kund. 1126 "Weh dieses Hofgelages!" sprach der König hehr. "Einem König und den Seinen geschieht wohl nimmermehr Einer Kurzweil willen, was uns hier ist geschehn: Man soll uns nimmer wieder hier bei den Burgunden sehn." 1127 Da sprachen laut die Degen in Siegfriedens Heer: "Wohl möchte noch die Reise geschehen hieher, Wenn wir den nur fanden, der uns den Herrn erschlug. Sie haben Todfeinde bei seinen Freunden genug." 1128 Er küsste Kriemhilden: kläglich sprach er da, Als er daheim zu bleiben sie so entschloßen sah: "Wir reiten arm an Freuden nun heim in unser Land! All mein Kummer ist mir erst jetzo bekannt." 1129 Sie ritten ungeleitet von Worms an den Rhein: Sie mochten wohl des Muthes in ihrem Sinne sein, Wenn sie in Feindschaft würden angerannt, Daß sich schon wehren solle der kühnen Niblungen Hand. 1130 Sie erbaten Urlaub von Niemanden sich. Da sah man Geiselheren und Gernot minniglich Zu dem König kommen; ihnen war sein Schade leid: Das ließen ihn wohl schauen die kühnen Helden allbereit. 1131 Da sprach wohlgezogen der kühne Gernot: "Wohl weiß es Gott im Himmel, an Siegfriedens Tod Bin ich ganz unschuldig: ich hört auch niemals sagen, Wer ihm Feind hier wäre: ich muß ihn billig beklagen." 1132 Da gab ihm gut Geleite Geiselher das Kind. Er bracht ohne Sorgen, die sonst bei Leide sind, Den König und die Recken heim nach Niederland. Wie wenig der Verwandten man dort fröhlich wiederfand! 1133 Wie's ihnen nun ergangen ist, weiß ich nicht zu sagen. Man hörte hier Kriemhilden zu allen Zeiten klagen, Daß ihr Niemand tröstete das Herz noch den Muth Als ihr Bruder Geiselher: der war getreu und auch gut. 1134 Brunhild die schöne des Uebermuthes pflag: Wie viel Kriemhild weinte, was fragte sie darnach! Sie war zu Lieb und Treue ihr nimmermehr bereit; Bald schuf auch ihr Frau Kriemhild wohl so ungefüges Leid. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied